thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Morales (TV Series)
Miranda Morales is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the wife of Mr. Morales and the mother of Eliza and Louis. During the initial outbreak, she and her family headed to Atlanta for safety, but were forced to stay at a camp of survivors after the city was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Miranda's life prior to the outbreak; she may have been living in the city of Atlanta during her lifetime along with her family and children. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Miranda is seen separating her rowdy children, Eliza and Louis, as they play together. At the camp with her children, she awaits her husband's return from Atlanta and gives him a big embrace when he does. "Vatos" While enjoying the fish feast with her family and other survivors, walkers attack the camp, prompting her to grab her children and flee to the RV while the others defend the women and children. She and her children survive the attack. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, she attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the Center for Disease Control, she and Morales speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Birmingham, saying that they have family there. She tearfully hugs the survivors goodbye and part ways when everyone leaves the camp. Season 8 "Some Guy" Eliza, Louis, and Miranda escape a herd of walkers before coming across an outpost, where they find Morales' corpse. They mourn him briefly before they come into contact with a group calling themselves "The El Fuego". They are captured. "The Big Scary U" Miranda and her children were locked up in a cell with Greg and his family. After Kate's death, they break out and decide to find Richard. Greg and Miranda found Richard. Greg attacks him, but Miranda tells him to cut it out. She was upset when he killed Richard. She then appears when Tate confronts the group, telling them he wants to leave after hearing about Kate's death. "The King, The Widow, And Rick" Miranda appeared when the El Fuego welcomed their families as well as Greg's family. However, her daughter is killed and Tate defects. They escape the compound. "Time For After" Miranda, Greg, Louis, Mikey, and Tate arrive at a house, where six people were staying. Miranda talks with Greg regarding the El Fuego and watches the kids. "How It's Gotta Be" Miranda talks with Derek and Cree about the El Feugo. When the El Fuego arrive, Miranda rounds up James' squad before detonating a bomb, incinerating her and the entirety of his squad. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Miranda has killed: *James *Blake *James' entire squad *Herself *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Morales heroically fought off walkers during the attack on the camp, defending his family and thus the group. She was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Eliza Morales Miranda and her daughter seemed to have a stable mother-daughter relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Louis Morales Miranda and her son seemed to have a stable mother-son relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Carol Peletier Carol and Miranda appear to have been good friends, as they are both mothers and presumed to have been housewives before the outbreak. When Morales announces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a disheartened Carol says goodbye to Miranda and gives her a warm hug before the two parties separate. Jacqui Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales announces that he, Miranda, and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddened Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Marco It appears that Miranda has a slight distaste for Marco, due to him expressing interest in killing her and her children. Greg Miranda is friends with Greg. She was upset when Greg beat and killed Richard. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 *"Some Guy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, The Widow, And Rick" *"Time For After" *"How It's Gotta Be" Trivia *Miranda's death is based on the death of Meredith Dupree from the novel Descent.